Happily Never After
by Cow-of-Doom
Summary: Ever think that not all the pets in those "boring normal-colored pet get abandoned" stories get adopted?...


Happily Never  
After  
_by supergirl309  
  
_The day when I first met my owner was one of those bright sunny days, where you couldn't possibly imagine how people ever got depressed. After she'd picked me up from the create-a-pet building, she decided to take me out to lunch at a nearby café. There were outdoor tables, and since it was such a nice day, we decided to eat outside. When our food came, I started to eat hungrily, but my new owner, Lahna, pushed her plate to the side and began talking excitedly.  
  
We're gonna have so much fun, Max! she exclaimed, shortening my full name Max774690 to just Max. I just had two more rooms added onto my--our--neohome so there'll be more room! She stared at her plate and picked up her sandwich. Actually, I'm not really hungry, I'm too excited! I got my first pet--a blue Pteri! She sighed happily. I'll buy you books, and stuff to groom you with, and a petpet, and I'll get you painted electric if I can get the Neopoints!  
  
I grinned through a mouthful of food. Sounds great! I said, voice muffled by half-chewed bites of sandwich.  
  
Lahna sighed and glanced at my plate. Can you hurry up, Max? she said impatiently. I want to get to the bookstore so I can buy some books so we have lots of stuff to read on rainy days!  
  
I gulped down the last of my sandwich, and drained the remains of my can of Neocola. Okay, I'm ready! I said happily.  
  
Lahna smiled excitedly. Well then, let's go. She paused. Should I leave a tip for the waiter? If I did... then I wouldn't be able to buy as many books... She smiled. But that's not a big deal. I can always go home and get more money!  
  
I grinned and grabbed her hand. She smiled down at me, and started skipping off towards the Book Shop.   
  
The shopkeeper greeted us with a smile. Hello! Are you looking for any particular books today? he asked politely.  
  
Lahna shrugged. Not really. We just want some stuff to keep us from getting bored on rainy days. Got anything exciting?  
  
The Nimmo smiled. Well, there are some books over here that you might find interesting...  
  
* * *  
  
We left the Book Shop loaded down with books. Lahna and I stopped by her Neohome to drop off the books and get some more Neopoints. Before we left again for the shops. My room was slightly small and made of bamboo. There were two yellow bean-bag chairs in the corner, and a bed against the south wall. Also, there was wooden dresser and a glass-top table with a round table lamp. The room was lit by two bamboo lamps and the table lamp. I smiled when I saw it.  
  
It's great! I exclaimed.  
  
Lahna beamed. I'm so glad you like it! Maybe, when I get more Neopoints, I can get you a white chocolate room, or a marble one!  
  
Really, I was quite happy and content with the small bamboo room. But a room made of white chocolate _would _be cool. A white chocolate room sounds neat! I said.  
  
Lahna grinned. I'll be saving up.  
  
* * *  
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon doing all kinds of fun things. We got giant grape smoothies at the smoothy store, and tasty hot dogs at Hubert's Hot Dog stand. Lahna even got me a Bloopit for only 1,000 Neopoints after a little haggling!  
  
When we got home, I was exhausted, but the happiest I'd ever been!   
  
That night, when I climbed into my bed and set Boppy, my new Bloopit on top of my table where he closed his eyes and began to snore quietly, I though about just how lucky I was. I had a great owner, a comfortable house, a full belly, and a hyper little Bloopit. I shuddered at the thought of what it'd be like to be abandoned and live at the pound, without anything.   
  
I pulled the covers up by my neck and closed my eyes, and fell asleep smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Lahna shook me awake excitedly. I rubbed my eyes. Why you waking me up? I said blearily.  
  
Lahna grinned. I decided that since I've had so much fun with just one pet, that I should get two! We're going to adopt one from the pound!  
  
I smiled. I liked the thought of rescuing some unfortunate pet from the pound where that mean old Techo prowled and glared at them.  
  
I skipped along in front of Lahna on the way to the pound. She smiled happily at me.  
  
When we reached the pound, the pink Uni behind the desk led us to the cages where the pets were kept. Lahna pursed her lips as she stared about the rows of cages, looking for a likely candidate.   
  
After ten minutes of searching, Lahna's eyes fell on a bright-eyed green Usul. Oh she's perfect, Max! she squeaked.  
  
I nodded, grinning. Yeah, let's get her! I exclaimed.  
  
Lahna turned to the Uni. We'll take that green Usul over there, she said, pointing towards the cage.  
  
The Uni smiled calmly. That's great. She's been here for seven weeks, but she never got down about being abandoned. I'm sure you'll be very happy with her!  
  
Lahna grinned. I'm sure we will be! What's her name?  
  
The Uni glanced at the tag hanging around the Usul's neck. Her name is Lilly_276. She opened the door to the cage. she said happily, you're getting adopted!  
  
* * *  
  
Lilly was incredibly nice, and full of energy. We were great friends in less than two days. Lahna bought her a Warf named Boomer, and we were both extremely happy. But as time went on, we saw less and less of Lahna. She was always off somewhere, trying to earn Neopoints, and Lilly and I helped her sometimes by playing games. But it wasn't for a while that I realized how desperately Lahna needed our help.  
  
* * *  
  
One day, Lilly and I took a trip to Mystery Island. We had a great time. We even won two codestones and a Fire Faerie from the Tombola man. Lilly insisted that we set the Faerie free, and I was happy to do so. I could only imagine how terrible it would be to be caged up like that.   
  
We arrived back home in Neopia Central at about five PM, NST. Lahna wasn't home yet, so I made two bowls of leek soup, and Lilly and I ate in the kitchen.  
  
Just as I was finishing my soup, I noticed something was wrong.  
I said nervously, where are Boomer and Boppy?   
  
Lilly's eyes widened. I--I don't know, Max. I didn't even think of them when we got home. They're usually waiting for us.  
  
I swallowed hard. They were missing. I bit my lip. I... I guess we'll just wait till Lahna comes home and she can help us look for them, I said worriedly.  
  
It wasn't long before Lahna come through the front door, looking tired, sad, and guilty. Max, Lilly, she began, but Lilly interjected.  
  
Lahna! Lahna, Boomer and Boppy are gone! They disappeared! Do you--  
  
Lahna cut in, her face looking even more tired. Lilly... we're running out of money. I had to... I sold Boomer and Boppy, she said quietly.   
  
Lilly gaped. You... sold... Her face crinkled and she broke out into tears. You sold them!!! she wailed. I can't believe you sold them!!  
  
I looked up sadly at Lahna. She was shaking her head, looking like she too would burst into tears. But she only sighed and said, I've got enough to get by for a few more weeks, but I have a feeling we'll be eating a lot of omelette...  
  
* * *  
  
True to Lahna''s warning, we did eat a lot of omelette. But soon, both our food supply and our bank account were running out. And then Lilly came down with the Sneezles.  
  
Lahna had just enough money to pay for the medicine, but Lilly didn't get better--she got worse.  
  
We took her to the hospital, and she was in for six days, all of which me and Lahna spent going back and forth from her bedside and the Soup Kitchen--the only place we could get food. Traveling to Tyrrania was too much to manage each day.  
  
Finally, Lilly was let out of the hospital, feeling good as new. But when we came home that night, ready to have a much-needed good night's sleep, Lahna sat us down at the kitchen table, looking very serious.  
  
I don't have any insurance to cover the hospital bill, she said, her voice soft and serious. I'm broke.  
  
Lilly's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and I know mine were just as big, if not larger. Lilly stuttered, barely above a whisper.  
  
Lahna sighed. I have a few Neopoints left. Just enough to... she stopped, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve. To put you...   
  
I knew what her next three words were going to be. In the pound, I said softly, finishing her sentence for her.   
  
She nodded, tears streaming down her face. Lilly's eyes welled up with tears, some sneaking over and leaking down her face.   
  
In the pound? she questioned, as if she didn't fully believe her.  
  
Lahna sighed. I... I don't want you two to have to end up living on the streets or something, she whispered through her tears. At least you'll get fed daily there, she choked. And... and I promise when I get more Neopoints, I'll--I'll take you out of there, and we can maybe even move into a bigger house or something, her voice was a wavering squeak at this point. Tears glistened in her eyes as she turned her head up slowly. I'm... sorry! she sobbed.  
  
* * *  
  
So, here I sit, in a lonely, dusty cell at the Neopian Pound, trying to believe that Lahna will keep her promise and come back someday. Lilly has been adopted. She gave up on Lahna after three months. But I am still sitting here, as if frozen to the spot. I hardly eat. I am dirty and covered in grime.   
  
When Lahna comes back, I can be happy again. I can find another petpet that's just as great as Boppy was, and I can start over. Even if I don't get a petpet or a bigger house, I'll be happy and content.   
  
...But...  
  
I know that she's never coming back.  
  
There is no happily ever after.  
  
I will remain here. Alone. Forever.  
  
**The End  
  
**


End file.
